


Scared, me?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [31]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Strip Tease, ehehehehe, ehehehehehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 31: "Scared, me?"Kaito isn't scared. Really. Really! He really isn't!





	Scared, me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> (so this might have came from an idea in the hakukai server... >.>)

Honestly, he probably should have listened to Jii-chan and not do this heist. But the story and lore and history surrounding this specific gem was one that made it one of the most likely to be Pandora, and Kaito wasn’t about to miss that chance. It felt so close, like it could almost reach it, grab it. And then he wouldn’t have to worry about the damn mystery organization becoming immortal and terrorizing the world anymore. 

He could go back to just being a teenager.

** _ But why did the gem have to be at an underwater hotel???_ **

“Kuroba-kun... are you ok?” Hakuba asked.

Right, because Hakuba was here. Because he asked Hakuba to come with him. Here. At the underwater hotel. Where he was going to do his heist.

Okay, so maybe he got a little enthusiastic at the aspect of being a normal regular totally typical teenager again.

He jerked at the bit of Hakuba’s jacket that he was holding on to.

“Just open the door, Hakuba.” He grumbled. Then shoved a bit at the blond when he didn’t do what Kaito just told him to do. Hakuba turned his head slightly to look at him with a concerned gaze, before going to unlock their shared room. At the hotel. The underwater hotel.

“Sorry, I was just worried,” Hakuba said as the made their way into the room. “Aoko said laughed when I told her we’d be staying here and told me that you’re scared of fish.” God damn it, Aoko! He had a feeling Hakuba knew about his secret, but he didn’t realize Aoko would be the one to rat him out. 

Then again, Aoko had always have this huge bias for Hakuba because she considered them to have a lot in common. And because ‘Hakuba-kun is so polite, and he’s nice, unlike you, Bakaito.’ Ugh, the blond totally suckered her into thinking so positively about him. 

In any case, Kaito scoffed.

“Scared, me?” He said dismissively. While still pinching the back of Hakuba’s jacket with his thumb and forefinger like he was a shy child. His actions were totally not helping his case right now, but he was being put in a very vulnerable situation, and he was going to find comfort wherever he can, alright?

To prove a point, he let go of Hakuba’s jacket and went over to the pile of luggage in the corner of the room. He needs to get his stuff arranged properly so the detective doesn’t end up finding his equipment. Not that he had them here, just some. The things that would be useful during an emergency, that’s all. 

Hakuba didn’t make any further comment and joined him in figuring out their luggage. Peeking over slightly, he could see how well organized Hakuba’s suitcase was. Unsurprising, considering that it was Hakuba, and the blond was known for being a stickler for order, especially when it was beneficial. That, or it showed how experienced he was as a traveler, to know exactly how to order his stuff in a way that was most efficient. 

Then he saw something moved in the corner of his eye.

The fatal error of bringing Hakuba along as a distraction, was the fact that Hakuba was  _ too good _ a being distracting. 

Which led to Kaito getting distracted from the dangers of the situation at hand, and making him forget why he had been looking at the floor of the hotel for the majority of his time here so far. 

Aoko called him dumb for not realizing that he had a crush on Hakuba.

Kaito would like to settle the facts here and now. It wasn’t that he didn’t know that he had a crush on Hakuba. It was the fact that he didn’t want  _ Hakuba _ to know that he had a crush on him.

So here he was. In a hotel room. Underwater. With his crush. Because he brought his crush as a distraction. To distract him from the fish. Only to get distracted. By his crush. Because he was being a dumb boy and he had never shared a space with Hakuba before and he wanted to know everything he could about his crush.

The thing in the corner of his eye moved again, and now it was moving towards him. 

OKAY. NOPE. FUCK THAT. NOPE.

He made his escape. 

“Kuroba-kun??” Hakuba said, startled from whatever, turning back to look behind him. 

Where Kaito was. 

Because he was using Hakuba as a meat shield to keep him away from the damn fish. 

Again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kuroba-kun?” Hakuba asked, concern in his voice. 

He grumbled into Hakuba’s jacket, before making a quick decision to just flop onto the bed, face first, and just ignore everything for a while. Hakuba didn’t say anything after that, and all he could hear was more rustling of clothes, clanging of bottles, and dragging noises of the bags. 

“Kuroba-kun.” Hakuba called out.

“Hmm?” Not moving his face out of the bed. 

Hakuba sighed.

“Kuroba-kun...”

Kaito frowned into the bed. Why was he just calling him, just say whatever already! He huffed, and sat up on the bed, still looking down though. Hakuba still hadn’t said anything. Cautiously, resignedly, he slowly turned to look at Hakuba, who was just standing, staring at him. He squinted at the blond in confusion, focusing solely on him and not whatever might be in the background. 

Hakuba brought a hand up to a button on his jacket and unbutton it, shrugging the outerwear off, never taking his eyes off of Kaito. His eyes distractedly moved down to look at how Hakuba’s white shirt stretched as he removed the jacket. Focused on the buttons at his sternum, that were doing their best to hold the shirt close. 

Blinking, Kaito looked up at Hakuba’s face after realizing what he had done.

Hakuba had this determined look on his face, but smiled shyly at him.

Then he brought his hand up to undo the topmost button on his dress shirt, exposing the hollow of his neck. Kaito stared at the new bit of exposed skin. Hakuba unbuttoned his shirt more, tugging at it, revealing his collarbone. 

Kaito gasped quietly, swallowed loudly, and blushed very obviously. 

“Uh, H-”

Hakuba unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled on of the sleeves up. He stared at the inside of Hakuba’s wrist.

“Hakuba... what are you doing?”

Not that he cared what Hakuba was doing, to be perfectly honest. Kaito was perfectly content right now, as long as he just keep doing whatever this was.

“You brought me with you for distraction, right?” Hakuba asked, rolling up the other shirt sleeve. Kaito swallowed again.

“Uh huh...” He replied distractedly.

“So, I’m distracting you.” Hakuba stated simply. Like it was a fact.

Well, if that was what Hakuba considered to be a distraction, then he was going to have a  _ lot _ of fun during this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
